1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hold-up type spare tire hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical spare tire hanger of hold-up type of the prior art comprises a main member for holding a spare tire substantially horizontally below the body of a vehicle, which main member has one end thereof swingably secured to the vehicle and the opposite end thereof left free, a connector secured to the free end of the main member, and a holding rod depending from the vehicle and adapted to be detachably connected to said connector of the main member at lower end thereof.
The spare tire hanger of the prior art with the aforesaid construction has shortcomings in that the process of mounting and dismounting a spare tire relative to the spare tire hanger requires much muscular strength and that such process requires one to assume a highly unusual posture which may cause soiling of his clothes.